


It's Not About Control

by Trchy



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Rewind Time Powers (Life is Strange), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Secret Relationship, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trchy/pseuds/Trchy
Summary: Being raised by controlling parents in a fish pond of people who expected things from her a lot, all Victoria Chase wants is the chance to have some modicum of control in her own life. Being an Omega doesn't help with that, but she's found a way to hide that part of herself and make everyone believe that she was an Alpha. Until her heat starts that is, and hiding her true nature becomes close to impossible.Accidentally revealing to Kate Marsh that she was actually an Omega was a disaster, but finding out that the church girl everyone taunted as the perfect Omega was actually an Alpha was just pure insult.But maybe, Kate Marsh was exactly the kind of Alpha that Victoria needed.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	It's Not About Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be quite fast on the sex, but slow burn on the romance. There's also going to be minor mentions of other ships as the story progresses, and I'll add more tags accordingly.

October 13, 2013

For once in her life, Victoria Chase was not excited about attending a Vortex Club Party. In five days, very coincidentally on a Friday evening, the vortex club will be hosting its first Eclipse Initiation Party of the new semester. For all omega seniors who’ve turned 18 years old since June, this means the start of their lifelong frequent heat cycles. People find out their assignments as early as 12 years old, and while Alpha’s start becoming aware of Omega’s pheromones as soon as they reach 13, Omegas don’t start having heat cycles until the first eclipse after they turn 18 years old. As disturbing as it sounds, it's what nature has considered being the ripe age for mating.

Seeing that Victoria just turned 18 in August, and this was the first eclipse after it, she’s already dreading what’s to come. If she was an actual Alpha, it really wouldn’t mean anything, but that’s the thing. Victoria only tells people she’s an Alpha, makes them believe enough that there’s not even any room for doubts. She’s aggressive, selfish, tough, sharp-tongued and mean. Trying to emulate the worst, but most undeniable characteristics of a lot of Alpha’s who keep wanting to remind everybody of their dominant status in the hierarchy. Victoria is not stupid though, she knows that she can act and hide the fact that she’s not an Alpha as much as she wants, but once her heat cycle starts next Friday, it will take a miracle to hide her pheromones from others. Unless she mates with somebody to quell them.

_Not fucking happening._

Victoria would rather die from the purported pain of not giving in to your heat, than surrender herself to a disgusting Alpha. It was a whole paradox honestly, Victoria Chase wanted to become an Alpha so badly, but also hated them more than anything in the world. She hated the idea that as an Omega, she is destined to become the submissive, loyal mate to a dominant, probably polygamous Alpha. But only if she let herself be. Although Omega’s heats don't start until they were 18, teenagers still get incredibly horny, and many people have already hooked up way before the call of nature urged them to mate. Victoria has never had sex or anything beyond petting over clothing with anybody. Once the clothes were off, it was going to be really easy for anybody beyond 12 years old to know if you were actually an Alpha or not. Man or woman, if you were assigned as an Alpha, you start growing out a knot down there, and although women’s have reportedly been more hidden in a sack, once they get fully erect, there’s almost no difference—except of course for each their own sizes and unique looks. So of course, Victoria strayed far from having anyone she hooked up with ever see her naked, or even push her to have more than oral play of the tongues, and maybe necks. Usually, she helped them get drank or high as fuck in between all the making out to have them fall asleep way before they can suggest moving into more nude territory. After that, it was usually just a form of expert gaslighting with texts filled with sexual innuendos to convince these people that they had done the deed that night, and they were probably just so drunk or high to remember it now. So yes, Victoria is a fucking virgin at 18 years old, an omega who’s only ever hooked up with other omega’s, and unless she moves to another town and finds an Alpha she can tolerate enough, she’s looking at a pretty sexless future.

It was so pathetic; she might as well join Kate Marsh’s abstinence club.

Now that was a lost cause if she ever saw one. Kate Marsh, Blackwell’s sweetheart and every Alpha’s dream Omega. She truly believed that reading the bible could help stop people from following their primal urges.

_Huh._

Suddenly, Victoria remembers a few weeks ago, around September, when that hipster Maxine Caulfield and her disgusting punk girlfriend Chloe Price were going on about celebrating Kate Marsh’s 18th birthday. That would mean that Kate will be one of the Omega’s who will finally have their heat cycle start next Friday. What Victoria would pay to see the goody two shoe bible thumper try and fail to control her first heat before throwing away her abstinence vow.

But before she can relish that fact, Victoria first needs to figure out how she will deal with her own heat cycle starting. She very well can’t just skip on the initiation party, which is really just a thinly veiled excuse for all the hungry Alpha’s there to find an Omega in first heat to take with them. No, it would bring too much suspicion. But going there will risk her having to reveal her true assignment to everyone. She has been around Omega’s in heat before, and even though it does nothing to her sexually, she can still smell their pheromones in close distance. From what she’s heard and read about too, as well as her own mother’s explanations, the scent of an Omega’s heat is even stronger for Alpha’s, the smell alone could drive them crazy with want and possession if they weren’t trained to control it early on. But that’s not the most horrendous thing really, because Victoria has already bought scent blockers far in advance for this party. She wasn’t sure how well it was going to work; she’s basically banking her social life on the 5-star reviews the spray has received online. No, the worst thing about this coming Eclipse party was the fact that once an Omega starts their heat, especially the first one, her father and the internet have warned her about the overwhelming desire to throw herself at an Alpha to come with it. Stay at least 6 inches away, try not to look them in the eyes or take in their scent, her father warned her in a call they had yesterday. Tips to stop yourself from jumping at just any Alpha who presented themselves. Victoria wanted to tell him that she wasn't planning on jumping onto any Alpha on the 18th. or ever.

Victoria couldn't imagine it, couldn't take the idea of being vulnerable and submitting to another person like that. It was hard enough that it's been six years now since she found out her assignment and she still hasn't come close to accepting that she wasn't an Alpha. Despite numerous studies debunking genetics having anything to do with assignments, Victoria firmly held onto the belief that she was going to become an Alpha just like her mother. She held on to it so much that she already started acting like one way before the reveal of her assignment, until this day, years after it.

It was another thing completely to be just so turned off for what Alpha's stood for. She hated their polygamous, selfish, possessive natures. She hated how aggressive and dominant they were. She hated how her mother had no mark of mate while her father wore his mark so proudly. She hated the idea of being the one to always give and never be able to take. Because let's be honest, her mother also believed she would become an Alpha, and has therefore raised her with all the pride and entitlement one should have. Just because she ended up becoming an Omega, doesn't mean she can just shake off years of indoctrinated behaviours.

_Fuck this shit._

Victoria sighed. She promised herself that giving up on sex and mating was one thing she was going to have to sacrifice for hiding herself as an Omega, but she wouldn't let it control anything else in her life. She was going to that goddamn Eclipse party and enjoy herself. First heat cycle be damned.

5 Days Later : October 18, 2013

FUCK THIS SHIT.

Victoria needed out.

As soon as the eclipse started outside, every omega inside the party had started showing signs of their first heat right off the bat. The feeling of their stomach is filled with hot molten lead, their heads becoming foggier, their sexual parts tingling like a livewire, their throats starting to dry, and the insistent hum of just having an Alpha take them echoing like sharp voices inside their heads. Victoria never read about it, but for some reason, just being inside this dark, noisy place surrounded by so many other Omega's going through their own heats was making her own evolve so much faster and stronger than she could control. The good thing about acting like an Alpha was that she knew every single Alpha at this party _and_ they all thought she was one of them. So, she had an advantage in knowing who to avoid, and thankfully, the dumb fucking perverts have all been too concerned with all the Omega's fawning for their attention to even give a slight glance to her. When she got out of the dingy auditorium where the party was being held, out into the cool crisp wind of the evening outside, she realized that maybe she'll also leave a 5-star review on that scent blocker spray.

Not until she gets herself out of this place though. Because disgustingly enough, she was already starting to feel that hum too, and she would rather die a virgin on her bed tonight than look at any Alpha here in the eye and reveal her true fucking nature. _Pun intended._

So even though she wasn't much for running, especially with the stiletto's she had on tonight, she found herself sprinting towards the safety of her dorm room as soon as she entered the Prescott Girls Dormitory. She was in such a haste and blurry thought of mind that she hadn't even realized she'd bumped into someone and was leaning on them for support now. What made her senses come back was the smell of lavender in her nose and the soft hesitant touch on the spread of her back.

"Vic...Victoria?" The other person said with gentle worry.

Victoria raised her head from the mop of hair it was buried in and stared down directly into the hazel eyes of Kate Marsh. Her abdomen started curling and the heat on her sex parts tingled like they were on fire. _Take me. Mate with me._ Repeated incessantly inside her head.

Kate looked back at her with confusion, then her nose wrinkled, her eyes went disk wide and suddenly she was pushing Victoria away at a considerable distance. She however kept her hands on the taller girl’s forearms, somewhat feeling like her bully was in no physical state to stand on her own right now. Knowing the reason why made Kate blush under Victoria's continuous gaze.

Victoria first thought that Kate pushed her away because of the smell of alcohol and pot on her mouth and clothes. Of course _, goody two shoes_.

"Victoria, are you having a...heat?" Kate asked, looking scandalized at having to even voice it out.

_Ugh, can she be more innocent?_

"You're probably the one who's having her first heat here, I'm an Alpha remember?" Victoria had the mind to of course keep her facade up. And as she tried to sniff the air to confirm her response, she realized with a shock that aside from her own, which she can weirdly distinguish apart, there was no other scent of an Omega in heat around them. In fact, no scent of omega at all coming from the rabbit loving church mouse.

How is that possible? She's supposed to be getting it tonight as well?

_Take Me._

_Bite Me._

_Mate Me._

HOLY FUCKING SHIT.

Victoria looked back into Kate Marsh's deep hazel eyes and took a sniff of the air again, this time realizing that they may not be another scent of an Omega in heat around them, but there was definitely still a scent. It was milder with little of that pungent taste, but Victoria knows that smell. Whenever her mother stayed at home and didn't use scent blockers or perfumes, she would glide around the whole house, wafting it with her nature given Alpha scent.

It was like the biggest _f_ _uck_ _y_ _ou_ the world could ever give to her. If Victoria only thought before that this whole assignment thing was a joke, now she firmly believes it. Because, how can nature mess up so bad, and assign Kate Beverly _Fucking_ Marsh as an Alpha. Victoria couldn't even pass the Alpha test, how the hell did somebody as meek and homebody as Kate become one?

And Kate, just by her reaction a while ago already proved that she knows for certain Victoria isn't the Alpha she claims to be. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Just_ _f_ _uck everything, fuck me sideways!_

 _YESSS_ , her omega heat ridden brain supplied. Not that kind of fuck! she had to scold her inner hoe.

"Victoria, did you not know you were an Om—"

"Don't say it, just fucking don't!" Victoria screamed lowly, but with as much bite as she can muster. It was a miracle they were still the only ones outside the hallway right now. "Why are you even outside your room? Don't you follow a curfew or something?"

"I was just coming back from the toilet when you were storming towards me..." Kate took an exhale and inhaled again. Victoria had half a mind to realize it was because she was trying not to smell. "I tried calling out to you and getting out of the way, but you still bumped straight to me."

Rubbing her temples in annoyance, Victoria tried to shake Kate's hands away from her forearms. It was a whole fucking thing to find out that Kate Marsh was an Alpha. Like really, maybe she's just hallucinating right now. She doesn't have the energy to talk this out anymore as much as she wants. Staying close to Kate was beginning to become very painful for her, and the taunts in her head to give herself to the girl was horrible to even listen to.

_Earth to inner hoe, I know it's your first heat, but you still need to have standards, right? This is Kate we're talking about! Kate Marsh!_

An answer filled with more violent needs was the only answer Victoria needed to know that standards were definitely the last thing on her heats mind.

"Whatever, I need to get to my room. Don't you dare try telling this to anybody. I'll talk with you tomorrow." Before Victoria could disappear into her room though, Kate called out to her. She was about to ignore the girl when she suddenly felt her knees buckle and from the pain shooting through her stomach. Kate was fast to catch her body from completely falling on the floor.

“Victoria, it’s not safe for you to be alone right now.” Kate slid Victoria’s left arm around the back of her neck. “I have something that can help you inside my room.” Kate said silently as she whisked her head around, trying to check if the hallway was still empty.

Victoria’s eyes went wide with panic. “No fucking way am I letting you mate me!” She pulled her arm away from Kate’s neck and arms, causing her to drop on the floor in a thump.

Kate went red around the face and neck, and Victoria would’ve relished it if she wasn’t in so much pain right now. “That, that wasn’t what I was suggesting!” Kate answered back, her head bowed down and her hands forming into fists at her sides. She then dropped to one knee in front of Victoria on the floor and stared back at her. “I don’t really understand what’s going on but I have suppressants in my room that can help stop the heat.”

_Suppressants? There was such a thing?_

Victoria swore her parents never talked about it; she’s not seen anything online that ever talked about it. Was it even legal to take those? Victoria felt a buzz of excitement at the idea that _Kate Marsh_ was hiding some illegal stuff in her room. But then again, I guess it’s because she’s never really voiced out or even researched about the truth about her stance on mating with Alpha’s. She’s been so consumed with ways on how to act like the perfect Alpha, she’s forgotten to pay more attention to how she can resist them as an Omega.

“Bring it to my room.” Victoria resolutely told Kate, affecting it in a way that made it clear she wasn’t going to tell her more. Kate nodded her head, gave her a silent glance of permission to help her up and to her room first. Victoria debated accepting the help, but when she felt her vision going dizzy just from trying to stand up, she swallowed some of her pride and held onto Kate’s small wrist for support until she could drop herself onto her bed. Kate gave her a quick once over before silently leaving the room and closing the door.

Victoria closed her eyes as she heard rapid shuffling from the room beside her, making her antsier for Kate to return quicker. She still couldn’t believe the fact that Kate Marsh was an Alpha, and she now knows for a fact that Victoria Chase was an Omega. A secret so big that nobody aside from her parents knew. Not even Nathan or Taylor or Courtney, who she’s been friends with for so long. Victoria rubbed her hands all around her face, squealing loudly as she tried to let her frustrations out.

“Victoria, what’s wrong?”

Victoria dropped her hands on the bed and whipped her head up. Kate was inside her room again, now clutching a small white pouch up her chest. Genuine worry creased her face.

“It’s nothing. Is that the suppressant?” She gestured limply to the pouch.

Kate could only nod. She pulled on the drawstring of the cloth and took out—to Victoria’s complete horror—a medium-sized syringe and a small vial filled with a glowing pink liquid.

“The fuck is that shit?” She pushed herself up further into the bed and away from Kate, who was standing near the footboard.

Kate sighed and put them back inside. “It’s the only way to make it work. It needs to be intravenously taken.”

Victoria shook her head. _God, there had to be another way._ But she knew that there was, and it was standing right in front of her. She also knew that it would be the easier, pleasurable way out. If all those stories have been right. But again, Victoria would rather just tough it up and take that injection than do it with an Alpha. Especially Kate Marsh.

“Fucked up that the only other way is to still penetrate us huh?” Victoria spat as she moved closer back to the footboard towards Kate. She saw the smaller girl go red again and look away for a bit. “It’s not made purely for Omega’s.”

Victoria took a while to get what Kate meant, and the revelation was almost as surprising as finding out that Kate Marsh was an Alpha. Almost.

“Wait, so you—”

Victoria forgot all about her questions, in fact, she forgot all about anything. As she felt the syringe pierce the inner part of her forearm. Slowly the heavy liquid entered her bloodstream and she felt her body go all numb before pain overtook it again. Kate extracted the injection as soon as it was empty, wrapped it in paper before tossing it on the nearest trash can and coming back to wrap Victoria into a solid, strong hug.

“It’s ok, it’s like this for the first time.” She tried consoling the taller girl. Victoria was wheezing and felt tears start streaking her eyes. She didn’t even know what was hurting anymore, but being embraced by Kate helped ground her and from completely losing it. A few minutes passed, or maybe it was an hour, but soon Victoria felt all her nerves calm down. Her whole body was soaked with exhaustion but thankfully her head was clear now. No more inner voices, no more fogginess, her sex parts weren’t tingling or on fire anymore.

The next thing she noticed was that Kate had released some of her Alpha pheromones to help make her relax. It surprised her that an Alpha could even do that. All her life, all the Alpha’s she’s ever met have only ever used their pheromones to instill fear, obedience, and power over Omega’s. The closest her own mother has ever used her pheromones to calm her or her father was when she was using it to subdue them on heated arguments or fights.

“Are you ok now?” Victoria was awakened from her stupor by Kate’s question, and the other girl finally releasing her from the embrace. Victoria wanted to scold herself for feeling a little bit disappointed at the loss of contact between them.

“Yeah, I guess. Much better.” She fixed her hair and tried to straighten her clothes back up. Kate took this a sign to leave her bed and stand some distance away, closer to the locked door.

“That’s good.” The _Alpha_ answered back. _How is this all real?_

“It still hurt like a bitch though. You said it was only because it’s my first time, right?” Victoria couldn’t control the smirk on her mouth. She knew exactly what that sounded like without context. And by the way Kate blushed before responding in a stutter, the Alpha understood her wordplay as well.

“I..yeah, it is..” Kate swallowed, and Victoria found herself paying a little too much attention to the swell of the girls perfectly bare pale neck. “But I’m afraid that it will still hurt a bit the next time….and there may be side effects.”

“Of course.” Victoria snapped back. “Well, what should I be expecting?”

“Ah, Uhm, you might get really thirsty—”

“Thirsty?” Victoria cut with a suggestive tone.

“In the literal sense!” Kate quickly admonished her back. “I mean, you’ll be wanting to drink a lot. And then there could be cramps, and headaches, and insomnia, loss of appetite, fatigue, uneasiness—”

“All of that?” Victoria had to stop Kate from continuing to enumerate the concerning number of side effects she’s supposed to be fielding.

“Well, you won’t experience them all at once…but some will flare up more than others.”

“Great. Just fucking great.” Victoria buried her head on the top of her folded knees.

“I’m sorry.” She heard Kate say, and Victoria could only snigger. What was the Alpha being sorry for? That the high and mighty Victoria Chases was an Omega? Who was now imprisoned to the whims of her body forever and her only other alternative was suffering multitudes of side effects on top of having to inject herself every…every what now? How frequent are these heat cycles going to come? Great, more things to research about.

Victoria sucked a breath to compose herself. “It’s not your fault.” She raised her head to give Kate an appreciative glance. “Th…Thanks by the way.”

Kate’s wide smile was enough to make Victoria feel a heat go through her body. _Stupid Alpha’s._ “You’re welcome Victoria.”

“You can’t tell anybody about this, Marsh.” Victoria tried to sound as threatening as possible.

“No, of course not.” Kate nodded. Victoria could see the curiosity in her eyes, wanting to ask her why she had to hide the fact that she wasn’t an Alpha. But Kate was too nice, was too polite to ever pressure anybody. So instead, Victoria watched as the girl's eyes softened more into understanding, accepting things as they are.

Victoria patted her jeans to find her phone and offer it to Kate on the contacts page. “Add your number there. I want to ask you more about these suppressants. But I really need to just sleep now.”

Kate gingerly took her phone and added herself to the contact list. As she was on her way out of the door, she asked Victoria if she wanted her to turn the lights off. Victoria could only groan as an answer. She’s not sure if it was her eyes closing or the lights going off that put her into darkness. 


End file.
